


Shut Your Mouth, It's Time to Dance

by benicemurphy



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Friends With Benefits, M/M, N-7 is totally cool with Matt banging Keith, Open Relationships, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Post-Canon, Semi-Canon Compliant, Smut, allura is alive, ear nibbling
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-28
Updated: 2019-03-28
Packaged: 2019-12-25 14:39:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,011
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18263387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/benicemurphy/pseuds/benicemurphy
Summary: Keith is at some ridiculous mandatory post-war social event when he decides that he’s sick and tired of being lonely. Matt has certain needs that his robot girlfriend can't meet.





	Shut Your Mouth, It's Time to Dance

**Author's Note:**

> HUGE thank you to [svana_vrika](https://archiveofourown.org/users/svana_vrika) for being such an amazing, thorough beta for my wordy ass! <3

Keith only has five friends, and none of them seem to have any interest in hanging out with him at this stupid mandatory event.

Shiro is with the Atlas crew, Pidge and Hunk would rather tinker with things than pretend that anyone else has anything interesting to say, and Lance and Allura make Keith feel like a third wheel. He sighs and allows his eyes to wander. He doesn’t see anyone else.

He’s about to just get up and leave, mandatory attendance be damned, when another body plops down into the chair beside him with a drink and a plucky attitude.

“You look like you’re having a terrible time,” Matt says amicably. Keith shrugs and offers him a tiny quirk of his lips.

“I don’t know what you’re talking about,” he responds dryly. “I love this party.”

Matt tries to hide a snort in his drink and fails.

“Where’s N7?” Keith asks. He can’t help but notice Matt’s conspicuous lack of a date.

“Off planet,” Matt shrugs. “She’s been gone for a while, actually. Probably won’t be back for a while, either.”

Keith shoots Matt a glance from the corner of his eye. He seems fine, considering how lonely the words sound. Keith doesn’t press the issue. “I’m terrible company, you know,” he drawls instead. It’s true, which is probably why no one really seeks him out now that they’re not forced together in outer space.

“Yeah, I know,” Matt replies easily. Keith can’t hold back a snort of his own at the honestly. “But tonight I feel like hanging out with you. It’s been a while.”

Keith nods and turns to face Matt, stealing Matt’s drink and taking a large swig. “Yeah, it has,” he agrees warmly. “It’s good to see you, man.”

Matt smiles, and a little bit of the tension Keith has been holding onto all night starts to uncoil. He can’t help but give Matt a once-over. He’d seen Matt on screens a few times during the war, and they’ve seen each other at other events since, but they haven’t had a chance to have a normal conversation since before the Kerberos mission. That seems like several lifetimes ago.

Matt looks good. Really good, actually, with his hair grown out enough to pull back into a ponytail. He looks older, more self-assured, less like the wiry dork Keith remembers from the Garrison and more like a… well, frankly, Matt Holt is a babe.

Keith doesn’t realize he’s been staring longer than necessary until Matt waggles his eyebrows.

“See something you like?” he teases. Keith just smirks and takes another swig of the drink. Matt watches as he swallows. “You know,” he says casually, “N7 and I have been together almost a year now.” He stops and gives Keith his own appraising look. “I love her. She’s incredible: the smartest person I’ve ever known, her technology is gorgeous, and I never have to feed her. She’s almost the perfect woman.”

The word _almost_ doesn’t get by Keith. It’s deliberate, like everything Matt does. He doesn’t take the bait.

“I wouldn’t know,” he says instead. “I’m not interested in women.”

Matt snickers and takes his drink back to finish it off, then leans forward into Keith’s space. “Oh, I know,” he smirks. Keith can’t help the way his stomach flutters at the flirtation. It’s been a long time since someone’s looked at him the way that Matt is right now.

“But you are,” Keith states. It’s a known fact that Matt falls easily for a pretty face, which, incidentally, has always made the whole N7 thing feel a little weird to him. But Keith has never been one to judge anyone else’s preferences, and Matt’s just told him that N7 is _almost_ the perfect woman.

“I am,” Matt agrees. “I really am.” He pauses for a moment, assessing, and then continues, “but that doesn’t mean I’m _only_ into women.”

Keith can’t be sure, but it feels like they’re gravitating closer together. It would be great, because Matt really has gotten _ridiculously_ hot, and the longer they share a space, the warmer Keith feels under his uniform. It _would_ be great, except that Matt is taken, and right now he’s maintaining eye contact in a way that feels too intense, too intimate for a guy that has an _almost_ perfect badass AI girlfriend that he’s been with for almost a year.

“Matt.” Keith swallows, and it’s loud enough that he’s sure Matt hears it. “What are you doing?”

Matt continues to look at him, golden eyes drilling into him like he can see past everything Keith tries to project, right down to the profoundly lonely kid that still lives inside him. Maybe he can, Keith thinks, because Matt has an undeniable way with people. Even when he acts like a goofball or gets caught up talking technical gibberish, he’s still able to intuit what’s going on with those around him. Most people just don’t bother to learn that about Matt. Maybe he and Keith have that in common.

“Keith,” Matt replies. “I’ve been with N7 for nearly a year.”

Keith raises one bewildered eyebrow, unable to follow the conversation. “You’ve mentioned that.”

“She’s been gone for two months,” he continues. “Her mission is slated for six.”

He still doesn’t follow. “Are you going to break it off?”

Matt laughs, and it’s a relief to lose the uncharacteristic seriousness between them. “No, god no. It’s just that, as amazing as she is, there are things that she can’t give me.” He pauses and waits for Keith to respond. Keith doesn’t. He has no idea what to say to that. “Things that she wasn’t designed for,” he explains. When Keith still doesn’t respond, Matt sighs and moves out of Keith’s space, running a hand down his face. “Look, N7 and I have talked, and she understands. We have an agreement. We both understand that even though we’re in love and committed to each other, there are some — well, really, just one fundamental difference between us, seeing as I’m a flesh-and-blood human, and she’s… not.”

It takes Keith another embarrassingly long second to finally put together the pieces of what Matt is trying to say, and when he does, he feels himself immediately flush.

“Oh.”

Matt relaxes and lets out a huff of laughter. “Finally. I was about to give up on you.”

“Hey,” Keith huffs and gives Matt a little shove. It’s not his fault he doesn’t know the intricacies of Matt’s relationship with his autonomous robot girlfriend. Matt just grins back at him, and it’s as annoying as it is devastatingly handsome. The fact that he’s so attracted to Matt’s cockiness only irritates him further. It doesn’t help that Matt can apparently read him like a book, and shoots him a smirk that makes Keith’s heartbeat spike with years of unfulfilled need.

“You wanna ditch this place?” Matt finally asks, and _yes_ , god, Keith wants to get out of there _so_ badly. The idea of leaving with a smokin’ hot guy for some much-needed stress relief sounds too good to be true.

He hesitates for just a second before asking, “You’re sure this is okay?”

Matt nods. “I promise. You’re not getting in the way of anything. It’s just sex.”

Keith nearly chokes on nothing at the way Matt bluntly states what they’ve been tiptoeing around, but pulls himself together enough to croak out, “Yeah, okay,” and follow Matt out of the crowded hall and back to his quarters.

There’s a moment of awkwardness when the door slides closed behind them as neither of them know how to begin. Keith uses the moment to consider Matt in this new context. He’s tall and lean, and the scar on his cheek makes him look just the right amount of dangerous. Matt seems to be doing the same, eyes raking over Keith’s body as Keith takes a cautious step toward him and the bed. They both pause, sizing each other up, each waiting for the other to make the first move.

It’s tense, and the longer they stand there, the greater Keith’s need grows. He’s right there, in a dark room with a sexy man, and he hasn’t been touched by _anyone_ in long enough that he can’t even really remember it. His fingers twitch when he takes in the view of Matt in his Garrison uniform and his non-regulation ponytail, which begs to be yanked. Subconsciously, he moves another step closer, right into Matt’s bubble, so that they’re practically chest-to-chest but still not quite touching.

Matt lets out a shaky breath, the first sign that he may actually be as nervous as Keith, then lifts his hands to rest them tentatively on Keith’s hips. It’s enough to make something in Keith snap, and before he knows what he’s doing, he has Matt flat on his back on the bed and his lips firmly attached to Matt’s neck. Matt whimpers at the sudden sensation, and all it does is spur Keith more into motion.

He gets to work on the buttons of Matt’s uniform while Matt focuses his attention on getting his belt and pants undone as quickly as possible. Keith wastes no time shoving the jacket off of his shoulders, followed by his own uniform jacket and undershirt. They break apart just long enough to get their boots and socks off, but in no time they’re both stripped down to their boxers and panting heavily into each other’s mouths.

Matt flips them in a show of strength that Keith isn’t expecting, knocking the wind out of him and causing him to breathe out an involuntary “ _Oh_.” Matt smirks and leans down, caging him in with both forearms on either side of his face, and kisses him firmly on the mouth. Keith responds enthusiastically. For someone whose girlfriend doesn’t have a face, Matt is a surprisingly good kisser.

Keith feels like he should say something — a compliment, or a command, maybe, but he’s never been a talker, so instead he bites down on Matt’s lower lip and pulls just a little until Matt is whining and his dick is twitching against Keith’s. The noise and the contact only make Keith’s arousal more prominent, and the layers separating them are irritating and restrictive. He allows his hands to roam across Matt’s body; they sweep across his shoulders, down to his chest, to his flat stomach and softly defined abs, then across to his slim waist to squeeze Matt’s flanks, eliciting a gasp and a stutter of Matt’s hips, before moving to the small of his back and lower. Keith takes a moment to appreciate Matt’s small, round ass and squeezes again, pulling him forward so that their dicks press together, and they both hiss with pleasure into their kiss. It’s sloppy now, more tongue than lips, but Keith is barely paying attention to it as he temporarily relinquishes his grip on Matt’s ass and pushes his hands under his boxers. Matt breaks the kiss but doesn’t pull away. Keith can feel him smiling against his lips.

“I didn’t take you for an ass man,” Matt teases. Keith gives a playful squeeze in response, which makes Matt chuckle. It feels nice, like Keith can feel it at every point that they’re connected. It’s a happy feeling.

“You have a cute little ass,” Keith points out. Matt growls and nips at his jaw, but Keith can still feel his smile.

“Is that why you can’t stop groping me? Pervert.”

“You’re the pervert,” Keith retorts.

“Good one.”

Keith rolls his eyes and pushes his hands down, bringing Matt’s boxers with him. “Take these off,” he murmurs, trailing his lips up Matt’s jaw and exhaling into his ear, eliciting a full-body shiver. Matt pulls back and does as he’s told, then hooks his fingers through the waistband of Keith’s boxers and removes the remaining barrier so that they’re both naked and breathing heavily.

“Jesus, Keith,” Matt breathes. “You’re so fucking pretty.”

Keith feels his heart skip and then furiously pick up at the praise. His dick twitches under Matt’s gaze, and all he can think is _closer, come closer, touch me, please, I need this_. Instead, he says, “Thanks, now shut up and fuck me.”

The look on Matt’s face amuses him, all wide-eyed and pink-cheeked as he scrambles to climb on top of him again. Matt buries his face in Keith’s shoulder for a beat, embarrassment clear in the set of his shoulders and the way his ears are tipped red. Keith can’t help but laugh at the bashful reaction. It’s so different from the cool impression he’s been giving off until now.

“Don’t _laugh_ at me!” Matt groans, and Keith laughs again. “You’re the absolute worst.” He’s pouting, and Keith thinks it’s adorable.

But now isn’t the time for adorable. Now is the time for dick.

He flips them so that he’s on top of Matt again, and this time Keith doesn’t give him time to think. He wraps one hand around Matt and uses the other to dig through the nightstand until he finds the lube. He pops the cap and flips the bottle over so that the lube can trickle onto his fingers, one-handed, while his other hand strokes Matt languidly. It’s an absolute mess, and there’s way too much lube, but it doesn’t matter. He lets the bottle fall and wipes some of the excess onto Matt before he brings his hand behind himself and slips a finger inside.

“Holy shit,” Matt breathes. His eyes are wide and dilated, taking in the show that Keith is putting on. His hips stutter every few strokes, and his chest heaves with heavy breaths.

Keith works himself until he’s ready, then bends down to breathe in Matt’s ear like he did before. Matt shivers again, and Keith loves it. He brushes his lips against the shell of Matt’s ear, making Matt jerk involuntarily. He takes it a step further, letting his teeth graze Matt’s ear on the way down, and when he reaches Matt’s earlobe, takes it into his mouth to nibble it softly. Matt releases an undignified, high-pitched whine, and Keith can feel his reaction in the hand still grasping Matt’s dick.

“ _Keith_ ,” he whimpers.

Keith decides to take pity on him, mostly for his own sake since he wants Matt inside him before he comes, so he releases Matt’s ear and leans back on his hands. He gives Matt a minute to collect himself, then lifts up, reaches behind himself, and positions Matt below him. He sinks onto Matt’s dick slowly, thighs shaking with the effort to control the descent.

He breathes out and relaxes his body. The stretch is uncomfortable, but it feels good to be filled, to be touched. He makes eye contact with a self-satisfied smirk as as his ass meets Matt’s hips.

“Oh my god, Keith,” Matt wheezes. “You’re a demon.”

“Nope,” he pants, still smirking, “just half alien.”

Matt groans. “That should not turn me on so much. I kind of hate myself.”

Keith doesn’t give him a chance to talk anymore as he lifts himself up and then promptly drops back down. Matt moans, the sound almost like a whine, like it’s been punched out of him. It’s delicious, and Keith wants to hear it again, so he repeats the action once, then twice, until he’s set a steady rhythm. Matt grips the highest part of his thighs and squeezes any time Keith clenches around him, but he makes no effort to thrust; just allows Keith to do the work, to set the rhythm he chooses. Keith likes it. He likes being in control.

Keith stops when he feels Matt getting too close, making Matt grunt in frustration, then leans forward to change the angle. His next thrust feels _incredible_. It hits him in exactly the right spot, and he can’t suppress his own breathy moan. He hears Matt whisper, “Oh fuck, that’s hot,” which encourages him to do it again.

He sets a new rhythm and attaches his lips to Matt’s neck, not concerned about leaving a mark. Matt said what they’re doing is fine, and Keith trusts him. Plus, he tastes _so_ good, and Keith’s nearly forgotten how good it feels to sink his teeth into the flesh of another man’s neck.

“Vampire,” Matt gasps. Keith bites him harder. Matt moans again and jerks his hips up into a thrust, which takes Keith by surprise and punches an uncharacteristically loud sound from his throat.

He’s close, so close, and he speeds up to chase the orgasm. One of Matt’s hands squeezes his thigh tightly enough that it’ll probably bruise, while the other hand wanders across his back, his ass, the length of his thigh, anywhere Matt can reach.

“Keith,” he says tightly, “I’m really close.”

Keith nuzzles his ear with his nose. “Me too.” He nibbles the lobe again, the way that made Matt twitch before, and Matt immediately comes with a loud, high-pitched groan. It’s such an instantaneous reaction, and it’s ridiculously sexy, and it doesn’t take long for Keith to fuck himself to his own orgasm, spilling all over Matt’s chest and stomach with a long, ragged breath.

He pants for a moment as he comes down, then pulls off and flops down beside Matt. Matt looks like he’s just seen Jesus Himself in a vision, and it makes Keith feel smug and proud, the exact kind of ego boost he needs after feeling kind of shitty and lonely for so long. They lie in silence for a while before Keith can’t help but tease.

“So, ears, huh?”

Matt’s eyes remain wide and unseeing. “I did not know that about myself.” He looks haunted. Haunted by the ghost of an earlobe-triggered orgasm. Keith laughs. He can’t remember the last time he felt so relaxed.

Matt turns to look at him, finally, and says, “Please tell me you’ll do that to me again.”

Keith closes his eyes and lets himself soak in the moment. “ _Oh_ yeah. Any time you want.”

He’s looking forward to it.


End file.
